


In The Dark

by Tipsylex



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex
Summary: John and Harold share a moment in the dark





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [February Soon Appears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541433) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> Not sure if this fits the bill for the february challenge set by Zaniida but it's the best I could come up with.

Realising that Harold is struggling with the uneven ground John slows his pace so that Harold can keep up with him. And after the next stumble John puts his arms around Harold and holds him close. He can hear Harold's rapid breathing, and feel his racing heart.

At first Harold resists the embrace, but when it is apparent that John is not letting go he relaxes. Even in the pitch black he would know John from anyone, his unique scent, a hint of musk mingles with the woollen scent of his jacket. He breaths it in and feels himself calm down. He has no reason to be afraid, John has got him, and he’s safe.

John tilts his head down and places a kiss to the top of Harold's head. In the dark he can’t see his face but closing his eyes he trails small kisses down his cheek until he reaches his goal and places a firm kiss to Harold's lips. He tries to convey his feelings, and though this is not really the time or the place, his arms tighten around Harold pulling their bodies together, holding him in place. His tongue slides lightly over Harold's lips and Harold responds. They stand for a few moments forgetting where they are, forgetting what they were doing; there is just them and the kiss. A soft sigh escapes John’s mouth as he breaks the kiss; he can feel his face flushing. 

Releasing Harold from his grasp, he waits while Harold checks his footing; he loops his arm through John's and holds on tight. They move with as much urgency as they dare out of the basement and into the light.


End file.
